


don't give up on me

by befham



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek tells Meredith about the girl he met in the bar, she comes to her senses and realises that she doesn't want to lose him. Set in 3x25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't give up on me

She wants to yell at him, to punch and kick him so she can hurt him the way he's been constantly hurting her for the past year. Flirting with some girl in a bar? She was the girl in the bar. She goes to his office intending to rant and rave at him. Without bothering to knock, she storms into his office, the door slamming shut behind her. He is caught by surprise, and the vindictive bitch who has currently taken over her body relishes in the sight of him almost falling out of his chair in shock. She is craving a fight and will not be leaving until she gets one.

So Meredith is surprised when she says in a small, vulnerable voice that sounds nothing like her, "I don't want to lose you."

Her words catch him off guard. He looks tired, she realises. He hasn't shaved, his hair is standing on end. He doesn't look like McDreamy right now. There are bags under his eyes and she swears that he looks a little thinner, and all of this is because of her not swimming and constantly running away. Derek stands and walks around his desk until they are only feet apart. His sad eyes regards her with surprise. "You won't lose me."

She blinks away the tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't know that."

He takes a step forward and contemplates reaching for her, but she steps back. "Yes, I do."

She shakes her head and impatiently pushes her hair away from her face. "It's already happening. You had to tell me about flirting with some girl just to get my attention."

He looks at her then, looks at her carefully. The girl who held all of her secrets close to her chest was absent, and in her place was a sad, vulnerable creature but with steeled resolve. "Meredith-"

"The last time I let you in, you went back to Addison, and it almost broke me. You were trying to do the right thing, trying to make your marriage work, you wouldn't be you if you didn't try. But please try to understand what it was like for me. You left me. And it hurt so much. I don't trust you not to hurt me again. I don't open myself up to you because I can't feel that way again."

It breaks his heart knowing that he contributed to her pain. He had blamed her mother for all of the fucked up things going on in his girl's life, but he was just as much to blame as well. She looks him directly in the eye and pulls herself to her full height. She looks every bit the girl who asked him choose her.

"Please, don't give up on me. I love you, I want to trust you, and I want to make this work. We were happy before. We can be happy again, I know we can. Just give me a little time to sort my messed up head out. Just don't give up on me just yet, okay? I know that-"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'm not giving up on you, Meredith."

The answering smile he receives is blinding, and it almost makes up for all of the heartache they have caused each other. She's in his arms before his thoughts get much further, and as he presses her closer to him, he realises that all of the heartache will be worth it in the end.


End file.
